


I'll Take You Away, Love

by Yoller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Current Rape, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Psychiatrist Levi, Reincarnation, past rape implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoller/pseuds/Yoller
Summary: Ever since being born again, Levi had been searching for Eren. What happens when he finds him, desperate and broken?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: r/Darkfics Monthly Prompt Challenge





	I'll Take You Away, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Prompt Challenge from r/Darkfics.
> 
> Prompt: "Dialogue: “Thank you for agreeing to help. My son is in a difficult position.”"

“Thank you for agreeing to help. My son is in a difficult position.” Grisha Jaeger. His care for his family, only a facade. Levi was trained by now to be able to interpret “difficult position” as “we can’t let anyone know.” But his earlier explanation of his 18 year-old son being “too old for these sort of antics” had already gotten that point across.

“Anytime, Mr. Jaeger.”

Levi stepped into the threshold of the room, the wall between the stale, dust-ridden air of the dark bedroom and the cold cleanliness of the rest of the house. Grisha’s eyes were on his and he kept his back straight and face neutral. Professional, even. Only when his eyes landed on the boy in bed, skin pallid and eyes a wide blank dull, did his professional veneer start to falter. A small smile curved up his lips, predatory, and his eyes narrowed in on the vacant, expressionlessness look on the boy’s face. 

If Grisha cared enough to notice, he certainly didn’t care enough to comment. The older doctor ran a hand through his hair, wetting his lips in a nervous tick.

“He’s been like this for so long I don’t know what to do, ever since he claimed his teacher… well, you know.”

Levi schooled his expression back to a professional neutral, fighting back the sneer and snarl that had bubbled up from a pit of disgust and was threatening to break through. He looked away from the boy’s father.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it from here.”

From beside him, Grisha might have nodded or said something, mumbled a thank you, but it didn’t matter. He left afterwards, anyways. All that mattered was the boy in the bed, who’d squeezed his eyes shut against the voices and curled into a ball under his covers.

Eren. Eren Jaeger. Finally, after so long, Levi had found him again. In a titan-less world where they didn’t have to suffer anymore. Where they wouldn’t be forced to make hard decisions. Where they could be together, rather than at odds.

Stepping in and letting the stagnant must of the room fall over him, Levi strode over to the bed with purpose and let the door slam shut, the small ball of Eren jumping at the bang of the door like a small animal.

Levi knelt to the side of the blankets, but didn’t dare reach out and touch him. Not yet. Like a small animal, Levi needed to be gentle.

“Hey, kid,” Levi whispered, watching the mound of blankets shift and the greasy roots of brown hair and red-rimmed eyes pop out.

“C-captain?” Eren asked, eyes scanning Levi’s body and Levi nodded before remaining still, waiting. Waiting for his Eren to recognize him, remember him, accept him.

Sure enough, those big eyes widened and brightened in recognition. He whispered out in awe.

“It’s you.”

Levi smiled at him, the kind smile he had long since lost in their previous life, pushing a strand of hair from Eren’s face.

“I’m here for you, Eren.”

The covers went flying and Eren’s arms wound around Levi, crushing him in a hug. Ignoring the stench of body odor that surrounded the sedentary, Levi returned the embrace, his own arms wrapping around the broad back, winding under the muscled biceps and Levi had almost forgotten how good it felt to hold him. To feel him.

“It’s really you,” Eren sobbed, sounding so happy he seemed to mirror Levi’s own internal join. Eren hugged tighter, squeezing Levi into his chest and pressing his body close to his. His knee brushed against Levi's crotch and he suppressed a shiver. “How?”

“I’m a psychiatrist in this life,” Levi explained, hand rubbing circles around Eren’s back. He shifted his hips slightly, feeling the touch of Eren’s body against his dick again. He closed his eyes and sighed. “You dad found me. He told me everything.”

Eren buried his face into Levi’s neck, his nose rubbing against the soft scratch of Levi’s undercut.

“Will you- will you believe me? Do you think I’m disgusting too?” 

Levi’s heart broke as Eren’s voice cracked. That pit of disgust merging and mixing with anger that made his chest ache with pain that wasn’t his. He thought back to the titans, a dozen meters tall, that he could cut down and wished he could do the same to his teacher. His father. Everyone who had ever hurt him.

“Of course I’ll believe you,” he soothed, turning his face into long brown hair in return. “You could never be disgusting to me.”

Levi’s hand, that had been rubbing circles down and around Eren’s back, had unknowing and without permission drifted lower and rubbed against the full-roundness of Eren’s butt. Soft and firm, Levi couldn’t stop himself from rubbing a little lower, pressing a little harder.

Not yet letting go, Eren stiffened. Under his arms, Levi could feel his muscles tense. 

“Captain?” Eren asked, his voice wavering. He moved, trying to pull back, the arms unwrapping from around Levi to loosely hold his shoulders and his thigh rubbed against Levi’s dick, now hard. Levi inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring, and Eren froze.

“Eren,” Levi replied, his voice low, and his forehead fell to Eren’s shoulders, hands dropping to lightly cup at the curve of Eren’s ass. Eren’s thigh was still pressed against the swelling of his cock and Levi breathed in deep against Eren’s shirt to stop from moving and stay in the moment, reminding himself of how good it felt to be near him. How good it felt to touch him, to have him in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Eren was still frozen and still against him, his thigh remaining flush against Levi’s dick. Levi struggled to not move his hips, his dick throbbing in his pants at the slight pressure. It had been so long. So long looking for Eren.

“I missed you,” Levi whispered, face still hidden in the shadow of Eren’s shoulder. “I missed you so much. When you left back then, when you betrayed us and just, please…” 

A shuddery intake of breath racked through Eren’s body and his hands gripped tight, crinkling the fabric of Levi’s previously, perfectly pressed shirt.

“Will you take me away and… fix me, if you…” Eren trailed off, his voice tight and low. But Levi knew what he meant, understood Eren.

“You’re perfect,” Levi muttered into his shoulders, muscles trembling and fighting as Eren’s body weight shifted slightly. “But I will take you away if you ask. If you want. Away from your father and your teacher, I won’t let anyone else touch you.”

Eren, it seemed, also understood Levi. He understood Levi as his grip loosened, releasing his shirt. Understood Levi as his arms tangled back around and pulled him closed. Understood Levi as he let his former captain thrust his hips against his leg and squeeze his ass to pull him closer.

“Eren,” Levi moaned, rubbing his dick against the muscular thigh of the boy, the man, who was letting Levi take him away. Cupped within his hands, Levi squeezed the ass cheeks of the man he had always loved and rocked against his thigh faster.

He turned his head and laid gentle, butterfly kisses along the length of Eren’s neck, ignoring the wetness that dropped down to his cheek from above and drowning out Eren’s sniffles with his own little moans.

Levi’s thigh moved into the juncture between Eren’s legs and he could feel the younger man’s dick, hard as well. He repositioned himself to roll his into it, frotting against the length and Eren moaned.

“ _ Levi. _ ”

His name, moaned so sweetly from Eren’s mouth, was all it took as Levi’s hips jerked and his dick spasmed, cum splattering the inside of his pants. Almost immediately his boxers began to feel tacky, sticking to him and making him yearn for a shower, but finally looking back up at Eren banished the sensation to a far-off corner of his mind.

Eren was bent over, head hanging down with hair curtaining his face. His mouth was barely visible, but Levi could distinctly make out the ever so slightly parted lips, glistened from spit and tears that ran down from his red-dusted cheeks. 

Levi stroked back the hair from Eren’s face, revealing those big, green eyes that glimmered from his tears in the faint light. Still holding Eren, the man heaved out something between a sob and a gasp when Levi’s hand slipped between his skin and the soft fabric of his sweatpants. Green eyes squeezed shut again and Levi vowed that he was going to make them passionate, bright and beautiful again.

Throwing his head back, eyes still closed, Eren came and Levi kissed his forehead, thumb drying tear tracks.

“Don’t worry, love,” Levi whispered against his forehead. “I’ll take you away from here. I’ll take you where nobody else will touch you and nothing will ever hurt you again. I’ll keep you safe in this lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
